The primary goal of this study is to document long-term safety outcomes in somatotropin-deficient adults who are given somatotropin replacement therapy as compared with similar patients who elect not to be treated with somatotropin replacement therapy and to establish specific algorithms for safe and effective somatotropin dosage in adults and to evaluate the effect of somatotropin replacement therapy in conjuction with other hormonal therapies.